1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of controlling starting of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method of controlling starting of a vehicle which perform a starting control of the vehicle according to a road state.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a starting control means a control of an engine and a transmission which is performed when the vehicle begins to run in a stopped state. Serious problems do not occur if the vehicle is started on a normal road, but slip and locking of a wheel may often occur if the vehicle is started on a low-friction road, an icy road, or a rough road.
According to a conventional starting control, a transmission is controlled at a predetermined shift-speed by using a predetermined shift pattern and an engine torque is controlled by using a predetermined torque filter regardless of a road state. Therefore, if a conventional vehicle is started on the low-friction road, the icy road, or the rough road, a driver changes a shift mode to a manual shift mode and manipulates the shift manually, activates a snow mode, or activates or deactivates a traction control. In this case, since the driver must know a suitable manipulation to each road state, an unskilled driver is hard to start the vehicle at a specific road state. In addition, if the driver manipulates incorrectly to each road state, accidents could happen. Therefore, it is necessary to differentiate a starting control according to a road state.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.